The Nitemare: the nightmare maker (Aradia's story)
by MTG4740
Summary: in the past of Alternia, there was an evil troll named the Nitemare. who can kill anyone who in the third stage. however, the 12 knights had stop his killing spree and locked him up in his sealed hive the rest of his life. in the present of Alternia, a girl named Aradia Megido and her friend, Sollux Captor, found his remaining and took it to her hive not noticing.
1. Chapter 1: Missing pages

Chapter 1: Missing pages

Sweep after sweep, 12 chosen aliens have the responsibility to keep their home safe. Some are peacemakers, and some are like greedy kings, but they all have the same job to do. The first ever 12 were crazy war-like aliens but some wanted to keep it peace and safe from their future "12 knights". Most of them betray each other but things got worse when the 12th knight betray everyone and losing their lives.

No one knew why the 12th betray his comrades and losing the battle, but now he nowhere to be found throughout the planet. People believe he's in another planet or even universe; which no one will ever know with their guesses. But that until the new knights came along and wanted to defeat the old 12th knight for murder of their heroes. They search high and low for this murderer and seek justice. They finally caught him and sent him to his now sealed hive to rot.

After his sentenced, the 12 knights were now called heroes from their duties and now went to their separate ways. They still called themselves heroes until their leader passed away, they decided to disband. After their loss, things weren't the same without them but getting worse without the knights… because the 12th knight is back.

Though his body is locks in his sealed hive, but his other spirit roam though his home planet.

Now that his spirit came loose, he's can now control...

"c0ntr0l what"

A girl is sitting on a chair in her hive, but she look very confuse from an old journal she reading. Of course it not her, it was from a writer at the time of the war. Though she like to read action books and roleplay as her favorite heroes, but she like to know about her ancestor time was. This girl loves to chat with her friends, especially "him", but since today is the day of the 12 knights defeated the 12th knight of the planet Alternia. So she decided to read the history before she chat him. But seriously, who is this girl?

Her name is Aradia Megido, she'll be the first troll to be introduce in this chapter, after all, she an Aries (the Ram) of the Zodiac. She just loves to read and chat with a smile on her face; but can be a serious girl. She has the power to bring out the ghost of the dead, but at the moment, she not doing that because it only her business to do so. (Well of course most readers knew about this girl, I'm just explaining to the new readers who she is and how her role to this story.)

She still confused from the old journal she was reading. Maybe because the journal is so old, the words are fading away… or maybe something else.

"0h man there w0rds missing" Aradia said.

"n0w i w0nt kn0w what happens next"

Aradia isn't happy from the book's missing words, she really want to know what happens next about the spirit of the 12th knight. But she has to wait for it because she got a message from Trollian. Oh it "him", twinArmageddons.

twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

TA: hey aa.

TA: are you 2tiill readiing that book ii gave you?

AA: i was but the w0rds are fading 0n0

TA: oh

TA: waiit a miinute, iit look2 fiine two me after ii gave iit two you.

TA: are you 2ure the book ii2nt riipped after that?

AA: i d0nt think s0

AA: be right back

TA: kk.

AA: thats weird

AA: it isnt rip i check it

TA: that ii2 weiird.

TA: maybe the wriiter diidnt fiiniish iit.

AA: imp0ssible

AA: this b00k is centuries sweeps 0ld ar0und 0ur ancest0rs time

AA: why the writer had t0 st0p it t0 the g00d part

TA: how should ii know ii diidnt wrote iit.

AA: hmmm

TA: what are you thiinkiing thii2 tiime?

AA: 0h n0thing 0u0

AA: just w0ndering if the spirit 0f the 12th knights hive is ar0und

TA: no way aa.

TA: dont even thiink about goiing there it2 two dangerou2.

AA: but y0u kn0w me s0llux

AA: y0u kn0w i l0ve danger0us adventure

TA: 2iigh.

TA: ye2 ii know that aa.

TA: but there no way youll goiing two surviive iin hii2 2ealed hiive.

AA: 0h yea f0rg0t ab0ut the sealed hive 0n0

AA: great n0w i never kn0w what happen t0 his spirit

TA: hii2 2piiriit?

AA: yea

AA: s0llux

twinArmageddons ceased trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

"s0llux" Aradia thought.

"i w0nder what he g0ing t0 say 0_0"

Now Aradia is just sitting there with the book for an hour wondering what happen to the 12th knight's spirit. There either two options she can choose:

Tell one of her friends and explain to her what happen to his spirit

Goes to his sealed hive

But Sollux said it too dangerous to go the hive, so option 2 is out. Maybe one of her friends read the whole book and like to gossip on it. Maybe her partner, adiosToreador, may read it and know what happen.

Aradia goes back to her computer and starting chatting with him.

apocalypseArisen[AA]began trolling adiosToreador

AA: hey

AT: oH HEY aRADIA,

AA: s0rry i have been missing y0ur messages

AA: i was reading a b00k 0f the 12 knights

AT: iT OK, i UNDERSTAND,

AT: i BEEN READING THAT BOOK AND PUPA PAN ALOT TO BOOST MY CONFIDENCE,

AT: bUT tINKERBULL DOESN'T WANT ME TO READ ANY FEWER UNTIL HIS SPIRIT CAME OUT, HE SAID THE BOOK WILL GIVE ME NIGHTMARES, }:(

AA: 0h h0w c0me

AT: i'M NOT SURE REALLY, hE NEVER ACT LIKE THIS BEFORE,

AT: hOW ABOUT YOU?

AA: i was reading it but the rest were missing

AT: mISSING?

AA: yeah i t0ld s0llux and he think it wasnt finish

AT: hEHE,

AA: what s0 funny

AT: oH SORRY i THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY,

AT: bUT HOW COME THE PAGES ARE MISSING,

AA: i d0nt kn0w but my 0ther 0pti0n was g0ing t0 the sealed hive

AA: but s0llux think it be t00 danger0us

AT: bUT i THOUGHT HE KNEW YOU LOVE DANGEROUS ADVENTURES,

AA: that what i said t0 him

AA: but after that he l0g0ff

AT: hMMM, tHAT NOT LIKE HIM,

AT: hE ALWAYS ON HIS COMPUTER ALL THE TIME,

AT: dO YOU THINK SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM,

AA: yeah y0ure right

AA: this isnt like him just went 0ff 0f his c0mputer

AA: we sh0uld g0 t0 his hive and search f0r clues 0f his disappearance

AA: just like tr0ll h0mes 0u0

AA: yeah

AT: yEAH,

AT: i MEAN CAN'T,

AA: 0n0

AT: tINKERBULL WANTS ME TO GO TO SLEEP ON THE RECUPERACOON EARLY,

AT: sORRY,,, }:(

AA: it 0k ill g0 there by myself

AT: tHIS LATE, wHAT ABOUT RAMUROO,

AA: d0nt w0rry i usually c0me 0ut this late with my wipe

AA: and ramur00 d0esnt mind me leaving

AT: wOW YOU'RE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE A LUSUS ISN'T VERY OVERLY PROTECTIVE COMPARE TO MINE,

AT: oK i GOT TO GET OFF NOW,

AA: yeah me t00

AA: bye tavr0s 0u0

AT: bYE aRADIA, }:)

apocalypseArisen[AA]ceased trolling adiosToreador

Aradia get up of her chair and about to walk off to her adventure. But she forgot to get her wipe in case of an ambush and a shovel in case her lusus figures she's digging outside. She looks around in her hive and then walks off to the alternian night.

"s0llux" Aradia said while knocking on Sollux's door.

But there's no answer. Did he leave his own hive without telling anyone?

"this is very 00d 0f him leaving like this"

She looks around through the hall but no luck. He's long gone. But Aradia don't want to give up.

"if i was s0llux where will i be" Aradia asked to herself.

She doesn't know where Sollux could be since all she know about him is he always on his computer. But she does know where he'll be, on the roof.

Aradia runs up the stairs and went to the roof, but doesn't see Sollux anywhere. But she does see his lusus, Bicyclop, sleeping with chains around its leg. She walks up to the lusus quietly and slowly, but it begins to wake up. Bicyclop begin to open one red eye and seen Aradia walking slowly. She notices the lusus begin to move and slowly walks back. But it quickly grabs her and picks her up in front of its two heads. Both of its eyes begin to glow red and blue.

"biicyclop!" someone said.

Aradia turns and see a young boy wearing red and blue colored shades and yellow colored Gemini shirt floating in the night sky. His name is Sollux Captor, the Gemini troll. He drops himself down to the roof and calmly talks to his lusus.

"relax byclop, 2he my friiend." Sollux said.

"you can go two 2leep now."

Byclop calmly put Aradia down and sits down to sleep. Sollux walks up to her to see if she okay.

"aa, are you okay?" Sollux asked.

"yeah i think s0" Aradia answered.

"what the hell aa, you almo2t got kiilled."

"0h im s0rry i was l00king f0r y0u because y0u went 0ff unexpectedly"

"oh yeah there wa2 a power outage, 2orry about that."

"n0 its 0kay im just glad y0ure 0kay 0u0"

"yeah, 2o how come youre here?"

"0h yeah i came here t0 pr0ve myself that i can g0 t0 the sealed hive"

Sollux stares at her and make a weird face.

"aa, that2 what you ju2t 2aiid wa2 2tupiid." He said.

"ii told you not two go there."

"i kn0w the reas0n i came here is i want y0u t0 c0me with me 0u0" She said.

"hell no aa. ii am not goiing wiith you."

"but i th0ught y0u care ab0ut y0ur friends"

"ii know ii 2aiid that aa, but ii dont want you two get hurt. be2iide, iim two bu2y for your 2iilly adventure2.

"0n0"

"no aa, iim not gettiing fool from your waterwork2 thii2 tiime."

"0n0"

"ii 2aiid no."

"0n0"

"thii2 ii2 2tupiid." Sollux said as him and Aradia are walking through a grassy field in the night.

"ii cant beliieve ii got triicked from her waterwork2 agaiin!"

Aradia laughed as they enter in front of the 12th knight's prison.


	2. Chapter 2: The rise of the Nitemare

Chapter 2: The rise of The Nitemare

Aradia and Sollux are walking in the uncut grassy field in front of the 12th knight's sealed hive. They walk in front of the door, but its lock.

"oh the door ii2 lock," Sollux said.

"iit2 look2 liike we have two go back then."

"are y0u kidding" Aradia said.

"that what the builders wh0 build this hive wanted y0u t0 think

we just need t0 find an0ther way t0 get in"

As Aradia walks back to the field, Sollux did a facepalm and follows her. They went around of the hive to find another entrance, but they see an opened window. Aradia smiles but not Sollux.

"excellent there a 0pened wind0w up there" she said.

"s0llux can y0u pick me up and sent me up t0 the wind0w"

"2iigh fiine." He answered.

He picks her up on his arms and uses his powers to float up to the window. They enter through the opened window and set their first foot on the floor. They look around the room and see no one is here.

"if i was the pris0ner where will i be" Aradia asked to herself.

She runs down stair while Sollux follows. As they went to the first floor, they found bones surrounding an old chair. It's the 12th knight himself. Aradia is amazes of all those amazing bones.

"am i in heaven 0f b0nes" Aradia asked to Sollux.

"no aa, no youre not." Sollux answered.

"they are ju2t 2tupiid old bone2."

She frowned from Sollux's negative answer.

"b0nes arent stupid" she said.

"they are interesting and have an excellent hist0ry t0 it"

Aradia turns to Sollux with rust-colored tears coming down through her cheeks. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling even though collecting bones ARE stupid.

"whoa iim 2orry aa." Sollux said.

"ii diidnt mean two hurt your feeliing2."

"yeah right" Aradia cried.

"y0u just said that s0 y0u get away with it"

"aa." Sollux said.

"ii diidnt really mean two hurt your dream2."

But she didn't listen and turn back around; she really upset and doesn't want to talk to him. She brings a brave face and then cross her arms.

"y0u kn0w y0u can leave n0w" Aradia said.

"i can d0 this all by myself"

"aradiia." Sollux said.

"no, iim not leaviing you here."

"n0 im g0ing t0 be fine here

im just g0ing t0 take his remaining with me"

"2iigh fiine, you can take them. ii wiill help you holdiing them."

She nods and picking up the bones while Sollux does the same. As they finish picking up the bones, they came out from the same window and walk back to their direction. But without them noticing the bones are starting to glow in strange colors. Even the skull's eyes holes are starting to glow in different colors and begin to chuckle. Aradia notices the laughing and thought it was Sollux. The skull then stops.

"s0llux was that y0u laughing" She asked.

"no why?" He answered.

"0h nevermind"

The skull starts chuckling again.

"thank y0u f0r y0ur help s0llux" Aradia said as she enter to her door.

"no problem aa." Sollux said.

"ii wiill 2ee you twomorrow."

"0k 0u0

g00dnight"

"goodniight."

As Sollux walks out to the lawn and flies away, Aradia closes her door. She really excited of collecting the bones of the 12th knight himself. After putting all the bones together, Aradia put the last pieces to the skeleton which are the two huge hands. She wipes her sweat off from her hard work she did. But she realizes something is missing from the skeleton; she snaps her fingers realizing what she missing.

"0f c0urse" Aradia said.

She looks around the room to search for something. But after a few minutes of searching, she found a clip of a tooth match from the skull's missing tooth.

"n0w i kn0w why my ancest0r kept this" She said.

She carefully put the tooth to the missing piece of the skull, like a puzzle. She's finally done. Aradia smiles from her achievement, but then yawns from her tiredness. She drags herself to her recuperacoon and sleeps for the night.

In the middle of the alternian night, the skeleton begins to glow, but it getting brighter than usual. Then suddenly, a flash of colorful light is coming out the skull and then the whole skeleton. The flash continues for few minutes and then starts to fade away. As the flash begins to fade away, an alien male body starts to appear on the floor. The body begins to bring consciousness and moving his long fingers. The eyes begin to glow dark orange-yellow; he is trying to bring him up from the floor but fail. The body tries again and success, he looks around the room and realizes he's not in his hive anymore.

"the FUCK?" he said.

He continues looking around the hive and sees an old book by the computer. He read the book and realizes the pages are missing. He put his free hand to the page and the blank pages begin to show words. He continues reading it and look at the cover when he finish it.

"the history of the first 12 knights of Alternia?" He said.

"what the HELL is this SHIT!?"

As he staring at the book angrily, he's hearing snoring. He looks around the room once again and sees Aradia in the recuperacoon. He stare at her tipping his head, but he think he saw her somewhere before. He looks at her face to face and then realizes who she looks like.

"handmaid?" he asked.

And then, a flashback of him battling the Handmaid.

…

"y0ure n0t getting away with this" Said a young woman named the Handmaid.

"HAHA!" he laughed.

"you a fool BITCH you know that? youll never going to beat me!"

The woman smiled and said: watch me. He was confused from her message and then in a quick second, the Handmaid threw one of her needles and it knock off his tooth. He spit out his bloody tooth and grins.

"HA! You missed BITCH…"

But the 2nd one didn't; the needle sticks it right in the heart.

"n0w y0ure be n0 l0nger a threat t0 us" the Handmaid said.

She begins her ritual to curse him and being his spirit to his loose tooth.

"n0w be g0ne"

But as the ritual was in progress, he quickly grabs his tooth and threw at the Handmaid but missed. That's what he was hoping for. He laughed as the ritual beginning to finish. And then stop his laughing and dropped to the ground. As his body dropped down, his spirit wasn't his loose tooth but next to him. The Handmaid grabs the loose spirit by her needle.

"theres n0 p0int putting it t0 the t00th n0w" she said.

"when his b0dy be n0thing but b0nes i will put it in his t00th and give it t0 my particular descendant t0 guard it f0r her life"

…

"that BITCH…" he said.

"this much be her particular descendant! Hmmm, but she doesn't know much about her ancestor's rituals! now how she going to stop me then? HAHA! Oh she'll won't!"

He puts his longest finger to Aradia's forehead and does his own ritual.

"now that you're a sleep, I guess I'll give you the first stage! And I'll love to have you sweet dreams to be mine!"

He grins as the finger starting to stick in her forehead. And then he starts to pull his finger out slowly and a rust colored glowing orb came out from the forehead.

"yes,," he said.

"all these sweeps or even centuries being trap in that hive, I'm finally have a first taste from her own idiotic descendant! She'll be real shame of you, you stupid BITCH!"

He begins to laugh and walks off from his young victim. As he walks out of the hive, he sees a lot of hives surrounding him. This going to be his lucky day!

The next day, a troll with huge horns from side to side is still sleeping in his recuperacoon. But it seems he can't fit his whole head in it because of his horns. In his room, he has a lot of posters of troll fairies and one poster of his hero, Pupa Pan. There are even a lot of cards and marbles on the floor of his room. But seriously who is this dork?

His name is Tavros Nitram; he loves fairies and shit but mostly of all, Pupa Pan. He just had a wonderful dream of being with his own low self-esteem, Rufio. But wishes the dream will goes on forever. Tavros finally opens his eyes and sees his lusus named Tinkerbull sleeping right next to him. He smiles and looks at the clock. It's almost 10:30 and there's messages from trollian are piling up his laptop. But that okay, that's his normal schedule. As the messages continues to pile, Tavros put on fresh new clothes and gets on his laptop.

arachnidsGrip[AG] began trolling adiosToreador

AG: Hey tavroooooooos.

AG: Come on adiosToreadork, answer!

AG: I'm trying to 8e nice to you and going to tr8 me like this. ::::(

AT: oH, uHH, hEY vRISKA, sORRY FOR THE WAIT i WAS SLEEPING,

AG: I should have known you going to said that, tavros. Why you have to 8e such a dork?

AT: i DON'T KNOW REALLY, i HAD A DREAM OF ME, uHH, bEING WITH rUFIO }:)

AG: Wow tavros.

AG: First i tried to 8e nice and now you told me that you had a dream of your stupid imaginary friend. Sigh, why do i have to talk to you?

AT: i DON'T KNOW, iT WAS, uHH, yOUR CHOICE ACTUALLY,

AG: ::::o May8e you're right. I should respect you a little less now.

AG: So you'll 8e like me.

AT: wELL, i DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE LIKE, uHH, yOU,

AT: i WANTED TO BE LIKE MYSELF EXCEPT, uHH, gETTING MY CONFIDENCE UP,

AT: sORRY IF i HURT YOUR FEELINGS,

AG: Sigh. This is the pro8lem for you. You're just too nice.

AG: You need to tough it up and stop 8e a wimp!

AT: i, wELL, i WANT TO BE LIKE rUFIO, yOU KNOW TO HAVE MORE, uHH, cONFIDENCE AND BEING MORE POSITIVE, uHH, wITH MY DREAMS TO FLY, }:D

AG: How many times i have to say this? "There are no ways you going to fly! You don't even have wings." ::::/

AT: i KNOW, bUT i'LL WILL GET IT SOMEDAY,

AG: Wh8ver tavros. If you don't get your wings, don't cries to me.

AT: oH i WON'T, uHH, i'LL BE FLYING AROUND WITHOUT THINKING OF YOU ANYWAYS,

AG: ::::)

AG: I never thought you got it in you. Not 8ad.

AG: 8ut can you do me a favor?

AT: oH OKAY, wHAT IS IT?

AG: Promise me you'll go to 8e like your ancestor so i won't have to do all the work on your ass.

AT: i'M PROMISE, }:)

AG: Good 8oy, now that out of my 8ack, i'll go rest.

AT: oK vRISKA, i HOPE YOU HAVE NICE REST,

AG: Thanks adiosToreadum8ass!

arachnidsGrip[AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Tavros looks around his room, looking at his fairies posters and then Pupa Pan. He thought about his dream of him and Rufio meeting for the first time. Then thought about his ancestor, but he didn't get enough info about him because of Tinkerbull's parental control. He should stand up for himself and do whatever he wants to his lusus, beside, he supposed to read his ancestor's biography of his life being in a rebellion and a leader of an army for Alternia. But there something about his ancestor that he's similar to Rufio.

"cOULD HE,,," Tavros said.

"mAYBE NOT,"

He shook his head from his stupid question, but can't stop think about it. It could be bound in his head for maybe a sweep or two. But another stupid question came up: When will he get his wings? He doesn't know really, he just needs to be patience with it. It could take him most of his life! Even if he has to be an adult, he just can't wait to get his own wings.

After his thoughts, he went back on his laptop and chat with his good friend, terminallyCapricious.

terminallyCapricious[TC] began trolling adiosToreador

TC: HeY tHeRe TaVbRo.

AT: hEY gAMZEE,

AT: i HAVEN'T BEEN SEEING YOU ON FOR A WHILE, wHAT HAPPEN,

TC: Oh I gOt ThIs WiCkEd MoThErFuCkIn NiGhTmArE.

TC: Of No MoRe Of My SoBeR pIeS.

AT: oH THAT AWFUL D:{

TC: Ah It's Ok BrO, iT'S jUsT a DrEaM. iT nOt LiKe It WiLl Be MoThErFuCkInG rEaL. :o)

AT: yEAH YOU'RE RIGHT, bUT i'M WORRY IF i'LL GET IT,

TC: DoN'T wOrRy, JuSt ThInK sOmEtHiN pOsItIvE, lIkE mIrAcLeS.

AT: oH OK gAMZEE, bUT HOW COME YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE,

TC: I dOn't KnOw BrO, bUt I dId GoT a BuMp On My FoReHeAd WhEn I wOkE uP.

TC: I dOn't ReMeMbEr HaVeN'T iT eItHeR.

AT: a BUMP? }:/

AT: tHAT IS STRANGE, i NEVER HEAR SOMEONE WOKE UP WITH A BUMP BEFORE,

AT: i DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE YET,

AT: cOULD IT SPREAD,

TC: ReLaX tAvBrO, tHeRe's NoThIn To WoRrY aBoUt.

TC: ThInK aBoUt MiRaClEs.

AT: oH OK, bUT i'M WORRY ABOUT YOU gAMZEE, bEING AFFECTED FROM A STRANGE BUMP,

AT: uHH, gAMZEE?

His friend "Gamzee" hasn't response back for a while. Tavros is getting worry for his friend's nightmare. But something about the strange bump on his forehead is keep hitting his head. Could his friends have the same bump on their heads too? He should talk one of his friends about this.

adiosToreador began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

AT: hEY aRADIA, i JUST TO WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE OK, i JUST CHAT WITH gAMZEE AND HE TOLD HE GOT A BUMP ON HIS FOREHEAD, iF IT'S OK WITH YOU, cAN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU GOT A STRANGE BUMP ON YOUR FOREHEAD.

AT: tHIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL ME ABOUT IT,

AT: aRADIA?

After sending all of his friends the same message for hours, no one didn't response back. It's almost 12:00 and this is usually everyone will be chatting by now. Could Tavros be the only one awake? He can't do anything else but play his favorite card and marbles game, fiduspawn. But he got no one to play with since Tinkerbull is sleeping… wait, sleeping? He turns to Tinkerbull and sees his lusus IS asleep. He realizes something he can do besides playing fiduspawn, read the rest of the book from his ancestor.

Tavros smiles from his idea and sneakily take the book without waking him up. He stares at his lusus in case he's really asleep and slowly sliding the book off. Success! He got the book and slowly and quietly walks to the balcony. As he closes the door, he sits down on the floor and begins reading the rest of the book.

Now that his spirit came loose, he's can now control the people's dreams. He can able to give his victims a nightmare curse: Stage one.

The first stage will give the victims a bump on their foreheads. It's symbolized that the 12th knight's spirit came through the victims' hives and gave them the first stage. The dreams will be similar to last dream they had before the curse started. The first stage will wear out unless the spirit comes back and give them stage two.

Stage two will involve the victims to sleepwalk during the stage two nightmares. This stage can kill his victims if they in the wrong environment, but can failed often. But this stage isn't compared to the final stage of the curse.

Stage three never failed, the victim will die in his/her sleep when the spirit goes to the mark from stage one. He will able to kill the victim's dream self which can kill the original self. Unless the victim stays awake for the next 24 hours which will stop all the stages of the curse.

After the victims are dead, the spirit will eat the dreams from the victims for the body of the 12th knight. The spirit will go back to its proper home which is the missing tooth of the 12th knight, which is held by the surviving last knight of Alternia.

"wHOA," Tavros said.

"hOW COME tINKERBULL DOESN'T WANT ME TO READ THIS?"

"because he's a worry BITCH like you!"

Tavros is spooks from a deep voice behind him. He turns slowly and sees a tall male with glowing orange eyes looking down at him. The guy grins at Tavros while he is scare of the scary looking troll.

"wHO ARE YOU?" Tavros asked.

"i'm the 12th knight as you can see,," he answered.

"but you can called THE NITEMARE!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Ritual

Chapter 3: The Ritual

The next day in Aradia's hive, Aradia finally wakes up. However, she looks different from usual. As she tries to get out from her recuperacoon, she fails and falls to the floor. She looks around her room and sees it's a mess. She starts making groan noise like an old man.

"hmm" Aradia groaned.

She continues looking around her room and starts to get up from the messy floor. Begins to walk through the room and then downstairs where she left the skeleton. As she reaches to the first floor, she realizes there's a message on Trollian from Sollux (twinArmageddons).

TA: hey aa. how2 la2t niight?

AA: n0t g00d

TA: how come?

AA: i havent have any sleep 0_0

AA: and i d0nt kn0w why

TA: you know the rea2on?

AA: h0w sh0uld i kn0w im n0t a detective

AA: why y0u asked me that dumb questi0n

TA: what. ii ju2t 2ayiing that two know your problem, aa.

TA: are you ok? you not acttiing liike your2elf.

AA: 0h 0f c0urse im 0k s0llux i just slept the wr0ng side 0f the recuprac00n thats all

TA: no iim 2eriiou2, youre not ok.

AA: hey i always want t0 ask this

AA: what is up with the way y0u speak y0u s0und like a nerd 0_0

TA: ii do not 2ound liike a nerd.

TA: but 2eriiou2ly, iim tryiing two a2k you another que2tiion.

AA: hey why y0u changing the subject

AA: i want my answer

TA: fiine, iit2 my teeth. iit2 iin the way for my tongue, happy now?

AA: yes

TA: ok the que2tiion iim goiing two a2k ii2 diid get a weiird me22age from tavro2?

AA: im n0t sure is it seri0us

TA: ii dont know, but he 2aiid 2omethiing about a bump on the forehead or 2ome 2hiit.

AA: a bump

AA: n0w hes weird

TA: true, but ii try two talk two hiim but diidnt re2pon2e back yet.

TA: maybe 2leepiing a2 u2ual.

AA: yeah i saw the message

AA: this is n0t usually like tavr0s t0 message us like that

AA: i sh0uld talk t0 him

TA: good iidea. iill go talk two kk whiile you two talk about iit.

TA: and after that aa, get 2ome 2leep. youre gettiing very cranky.

AA: 0k s0llux i will 0_0

TA: yeah. 2ee ya aa.

twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

Aradia checks through her friend list to see Tavros is on. But it said he's away, maybe doing some practice for his strife weapon, a lance. However, there something wrong about this, he rarely practices. In addition, if he was, he'll be online on his phone. Something is wrong here; she should go to his hive to talk to him in person.

As Aradia about to walk out of the hive, she turns and realizes the skeleton she build yesterday is missing. She can't believe a skeleton with huge hands gone missing, she begins to panic. She starts running down and upstairs for the skeleton, but their no way to be found. Great, now there's two problems:

1: her friend isn't responding

2: the bones are missing

Can this day get any better? As she about to walk back downstairs, she look herself in the mirror and stop. She keeps staring at herself realizing something isn't right on her.

"0h yeah my hat" Aradia said as she walking back through the 2nd floor.

As she went to back to the mirror with the hat, she put it on and smiles. But didn't notice there's a huge bump on her head! In a few seconds, she notices it and runs back to the mirror. She immediately takes off the hat and stares at it. The bump looks very big than a usually bump, more like a zit. She tries to poke it, but doesn't want to take a risk. This much be Tavros was saying. But how did he know about it? Aradia starting to run around in circle, but doesn't stop until she'll find the answer.

"tavr0s" She said.

"where did y0u g0tten that inf0rmati0n"

She keeps thinking that simple question for an hour now but still can't think the answer. She starts to get dizzy from spinning a lot and drops to the floor. Even though she dazes, but still is thinking for the answer. But starting to see things; like a woman wanting Aradia's hand. She slowly lifts her hand to the woman and grabs it. The woman helps her getting up and them both stands up to each other. Aradia can't see the woman very well from all the walking around. The woman then gives her a piece of paper.

"you much stop him" the woman said.

"st0p wh0" Aradia asked.

"my moral enemy the nitemare has finally arisen from his prison and you much stop him"

"the nitemare wh0 he 0_0"

"the 12th knight who you and your friend freed

now hes in his trouble to kill everyone and their dream selves and your friend is in trouble himself "

"wait y0u mean"

The woman nods.

"you much read this ritual in order to stop him from hurting more of your friends"

Aradia looks at the paper, but something is wrong.

"but i cant read this

it have ancient lettering i d0nt understand"

"but you much stop him before its too late to save your friend"

Aradia keeps staring at the old ritual paper, but she doesn't know how to stop this nitemare person if she still can't read the lettering.

"but"

Then suddenly, the woman starting to fade away, Aradia try to stop her by grabbing her hand.

"wait

i d0nt understand why i have t0 st0p him"

"because your ancestor did her quest now its your turn"

As the woman said those words, she disappears in front of Aradia's eyes. She doesn't understand if that was a dream or was it real. She looks down to her hand and see the same paper the woman gave to her.

"it wasnt a dream" Aradia said.

"i must tell karkat ab0ut this"

She runs downstairs to her computer to talk to carcinoGeneticist or this "Karkat" character.

apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]

AA: karkat

AA: karkat please answer

CG: YES ARADIA, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

AA: yes im glad y0u answer 0u0

AA: i need t0 tell y0u s0mething really imp0rtant

CG: ALRIGHT, BUT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH THAT ASSHOLE TAVROS' MESSAGE?

AA: h0w did y0u kn0w

CG: JUST A GUESS; SO WHAT IS IT?

AA: 0k i g0t a ritual fr0m a w0man t0 st0p the nitemare

CG: THE WHO?

AA: the nitemare the bad guy wh0 want d0 s0mething bad t0 us

CG: BUT WHAT IT HAS TO DO WITH TAVROS' DUMB MESSAGE?

AA: i think what tavr0s trying t0 say is the bump have t0 d0 with the nitemares plans

CG: PLANS? WHAT PLANS?

CG: AND WHY AM I ASKING STUPID ASS QUESTIONS?

AA: im n0t sure but it g0t t0 be bad f0r us t0 sleep

AA: because i g0t the bump as well

CG: WELL I DON'T. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ARADIA, BUT I THINK THIS IS JUST A FUCKING JOKE.

AA: i knew y0u g0ing t0 say that karkat but im telling the trust

CG: I'M SORRY, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT.

carcinoGeneticist[CG] creased trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

"but" Aradia said softly.

Though she didn't believe it herself at first, but it got to be true since she got it. She starts to cry from the foolishness she thought of.

"but its the truth" Aradia said to herself.

"aww you look down like a little BITCH!"

The deep voice spooks Aradia, she turns around and see a tall person with glowing orange eyes. They stare at each other for a while until she finally spoke but with a brave face.

"y0u much be the nitemare" Aradia said.

"HAHA! thats my name!" The Nitemare said.

"y0u came here t0 kill me c0rrect"

The Nitemare laughs.

"you got guts compare to that wimpy BITCH bull kid! "

"tavr0s"

She thought about her good friend being dead but she quickly stop it.

"HAHA! oh so hes your friend right?"

"that right hes my g00d friend wh0 y0u t00k his life"

"you thought I kill him straight off the bat? HAHA! I wish but I cant do that! i only got him the first stage of my power to give him the nightmare of his short life!"

"y0u w0nt get away with this nitemare

i g0t the ritual t0 st0p y0u and y0ur plans"

"no way youre just a little BITCH who will pissed all over your skirt! and who going to stop me?"

"me and my friends"

"WRONG! Youre friends are now asleep from my powers now! now who going to save you?"

"u2."

The Nitemare turns to the door and see two people enter the room. It is Sollux and the other person who looks angry. It looks like he knows how to use those sickles in his hands. However, he very careful with his friends even if he curses the life at them as they are a bunch of shit. His name is Karkat Vantas. The Nitemare laughs.

"you got to be joking!" The Nitemare said.

"you two clowns are real funny thinking you two going to stop me?"

"s0llux karkat" Aradia said.

"be careful he'll curse us"

"ii know." Sollux said.

"0_0"

"me and kk diidnt beliieve iit at fiir2t untiil we both agree two 2ee the bone2 aa and ii dii2cover, but ii 2ee the bone2 2uppo2e two be hiim the whole tiime."

"but h0w did y0u get karkat t0 get here when i sp0ke t0 him"

"IT WASN'T EASY." Karkat explained.

"AT FIRST I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU AND SOLLUX WAS TALKING ABOUT UNTIL I WENT TO TAVROS' HIVE AND FOUND HIM SLEEPING OUTSIDE. HOWEVER, I THOUGHT THE ASSHOLE WAS USUALLY SLEEPING LIKE THAT UNTIL I SAW THE BUMP HE WARNS US ABOUT ON HIS FOREHEAD. THAT WHEN I REALIZED THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE."

"that means he was telling the truth"

"YEAH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF, HOWEVER..."

"HAHA! enough talking so I can give you three a nightmare you'll never forget!"

"HOW THE FUCK YOU JUST INTERPRET ME LIKE THAT, YOU SCARY SHIT HEAD WITH A STUPID FUCKING MASK COVERING THE SHITTYNESS OF YOURSELF!"

"wow that really touch me in my black heart HAHA! now SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!"

"NEVER!"

As the Nitemare tries to get Aradia, Sollux and Karkat charges at him. Sollux uses his power to stop the Nitemare from his track while Karkat do his striking. Aradia runs away from the fight but turns around to see what going on. As Karkat slashes the Nitemare's back, immediately, the slash wound begin to heal back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shocked Karkat.

"what the hell ju2t happen?" Sollux asked.

The Nitemare laughed.

"FOOLS!" The nitemare said.

"dont you BITCHES get it? im unstoppable! no one and i mean NO ONE can stop me!"

"wr0ng" Aradia said.

"there is a way t0 st0p y0ur evil plans nitemare

this ritual im h0lding is a way f0r y0u t0 g0 back t0 y0ur seal hive"

"HAHA! but you forgot one thing! you cant read that SHIT!"

Aradia is shock of how he knows her problem. However, she brings a brave face and pretends she did not notice. But The Nitemare laughs when he interrupted her.

"i THOUGHT so!"

The Nitemare runs at Aradia while Sollux and Karkat chase after him. However, the two tackles him as Aradia runs out of the struggle just in time. She turns to the fight again and seeing her friends trying to protect her.

"s0llux" Aradia said to her friend.

"aa, get out of here, we can handle thii2 guy." Sollux responded.

"but"

"JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY." Karkat said.

Aradia steps one-step back as she looking at the fight and then run off out of her hive. She continues running through the neighborhood until she stops. She tries to catch her breath from all that running; she looks back to her hive and sees blue and red lights through the windows knowing Sollux and Karkat are still fighting. She wish to help but she useless. Aradia cannot read the ritual and her power is no match with The Nitemare's powers. However, her friends are fighting her fight and she have to go back to try to read it to stop him.

Aradia runs back to her hive and tries to stop the Nitemare. As she runs toward the hive, in the shadow, two figures are watching her. They continue until she ran inside. Then finally, one of them speaks.

":33 *the fearless huntress begins to roar in bravery but the huntress meowst wait fur her moirail fur hiss decision*" one of the shadow said.

"D - This isn't no time for roleplaying." The second shadow said.

The two figures appear out of the shadow and they are just two trolls wondering around.

One of them is pretty small and cute wearing a blue hat, blue cat tail and blue cat paws. Her horns are shape like cat ears and wearing a big olive green overcoat. From her speaking earlier, she loves to role-play as either a huntress or a cat. Her name is Nepeta Leijon; she's part huntress and part artist when it come to do both.

As for the other person, he is STRONG. He loves to build and destroy robots when he gets bored. He loves to drink his milk, his lusus' milk that is. He often sweats a lot like right now for reasons (which are unknown). However, he will do anything for his Moirail and to make sure she ok. His name is Equius Zahhak; the STRONGEST troll in Alternia.

They were just having a convention about their bumps on their forehead until Equius saw Aradia running off. He was curious about her appearance but lucky they did not have eye to eye at each other. Therefore, they were hiding in the shadow.

Now they both are curious about Aradia running back from where she running from. Nepeta look at Equius who is sweating like crazy. She is getting worry for him.

":33 equius?" Nepeta asked.

":33 are you ok?"

"D - I'm fine Nepeta." Equius answered.

":33 we should go after aradia and s33 whats going on"

"D - I'm afraid we shouldn't."

":33 :/"

"D - There is no point to go after her."

":33 but i thought you like her"

Equius begins to sweat even more.

"D - What is this f001ishness nepeta. D - I have no interest with her."

":33 so how come you made a robot out of her?"

Equius begins to pour in sweat like a waterfall. Nepeta realizes her moirail does have feelings for Aradia. She begins to purr and rubbing her head by Equius' hand.

":33 you can tell me equius" Nepeta said.

":33 i can tell you have red f33lings for her"

He starting to blush from the foolishness his moirail said. However, he tries to pretend he didn't hear it, but his sweating kept exposing his feelings. Therefore, he doesn't have a choice.

"D - Very well nepeta." Equius said.

Nepeta looks at him confuse.

"D - I suggest we go see aradia to di%uss her strange appearance."

Nepeta is unsure of the idea, but Equius does want to see Aradia for some reason. Therefore, she nods.

":33 yeah that a good idea" Nepeta said.

":33 maybe she will know what these bumps on our heads"

Equius nods and they walked toward to Aradia's hive. However, on their way to the hive, they are seeing flashes of purple light through the window. As they reach to the door, the light starts to fade away. Equius is uncertain of entering to see what is going on.

":33 what is going on in there?" Nepeta asked.

But Equius quickly grabs Nepeta and runs to a corner; the door opens and the Nitemare came out of the hive with a body on his shoulder. Equius and Nepeta seeks to see who came out, they both unsure who he is.

":33 who that guy?" Nepeta asked again.

"D - I cannot answer your question, Nepeta." Equius answered softly.

"D - I'm not sure who is this unknown b100d is, however he sound trouble."

They continue to seek The Nitemare and wondering what he is holding. However, he quickly absconds for some reason, but Equius is not sure why he left Aradia's hive so quickly. When the unknown blood run to the night, Equius and Nepeta immediately enters to the hive to see what happen.

They saw a huge mess like a battle; they look around the room and Sollux and Karkat are on the floor. Karkat is not moving while Sollux is crying like a newborn. Nepeta see them and quickly go to their aids.

":33 karkitty?" Nepeta said.

But he not moving, she turn him around and see a bump on his forehead. She is shock of seeing her friend is unconscious, but with relief he just asleep. She turns to Sollux who still crying; he keep saying "2he'2 gone, 2he'2 gone."

":33 who gone?" Nepeta asked.

"aradiia, he took aradiia." Sollux answered.


	4. Chapter 4: The nightmare world

Chapter 4: The nightmare world

In an unfamiliar, colorful room where a body is laying on the floor, sleeping. Someone has entered to a room. Now see a body lies on the floor. He stares at it until the body starts to wake up. The body's eyes begin to open and immediately open wider. The body quickly gets up from the floor and look around to see where is this place. The body turns to the person standing and realizes something about this person.

"TAVROS?" the body said.

"kARKAT," Tavros said.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE?"

"i WAS ABOUT TO SAID THE SAME QUESTION TO YOU EXCEPT THE CURSE WORD,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"i'M NOT SURE BUT IT LOOKS SIMILAR,"

"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND, WE'RE NO WAY SIMILAR TO OUR ROOMS."

"bUT IT STILL LOOK NICE,"

"TAVROS, ARE YOU SERIOUS? THERE'S NO WAY WE IN OUR ROOM; THE LAST TIME I WAS IN A COLORFUL ROOM IS WHEN I WAS IN TEREZI'S FUCKING HIVE!"

"}:/"

"GOG, WHY YOU SUCH A FUCKING WIMP. NO WONDER YOU'RE THE FIRST VICTIM."

Tavros stares at Karkat for a while; he doesn't know what to say next. Therefore, he walks away. Karkat ignores Tavros' slow abscond, however he did feel quiet bad for calling him a wimp. He about to call his name, but he abscond out the hive. He sighs and follows the bull horn-shaped kid. But when he went outside, he disappear when he went outside. As he put his first foot outside, the environment looks very different from Alternia. Everything looks so colorful and clear, even the sky is different. It looks so blue and clear and shit, but he still cannot find Tavros anywhere. He looks around the clear land, he about to turn back to the hive but immediately see him on top of the roof.

Karkat is confused of seeing him on the roof and how he got up there.

"HEY." Karkat shouted to Tavros.

"HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT UP THERE?"

But Tavros is ignoring him on the roof, Karkat is getting angry of being ignore.

"TAVROS!" he shouted him again.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU KNOW I DON'T TO BE IGNORED."

However, he still did not come down; Karkat continue to yell and curse at him.

For a half hour, Karkat continue to yell at Tavros for ignoring him. But quickly he begin to frazzle from all the yelling and lacking of other vocabulary. Therefore, he falls on his back to the soft grass behind him. Finally, Tavros turns around to Karkat, soon he knew to wait until his leader let go his energy.

"kARKAT," Tavros asked.

"aRE YOU OK,"

Karkat responds, with his middle finger, saying to Tavros he's still alive. He chuckles with relief of his leader is alive, he jumps off the roof to get to him. Karkat is shocks and surprise of him just jump off without hesitate. However, he lands in front of Karkat successful like a fucking acrobat.

"TAVROS." Karkat said to him.

"HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT UP TO THE FUCKING ROOF?"

"oH, uH,, eASY," Tavros responded.

"i FLEW, }:)"

"HAHA! THAT'S FUNNY. BUT SERIOUSLY HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

"i'M NOT JOKING, i REALLY FLEW UP THERE, wATCH,"

Tavros shows karkat by jumping up and staying there. He is now floating. Karkat's eye starting to twit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tavros smiles as he land back on land.

"hEY KARKAT," Tavros said to Karkat.

"WHAT." He responds.

"mAYBE YOU CAN TRY TO FLY TOO }:)"

"WHAT NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING TO DO SOME FLOATING BULLSHIT."

Karkat walks in front of Tavros and begin to wave his hands on top of his head.

"uHH, kARKAT," Tavros said.

"wHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"TRYING TO FIND A CORD OR SOME SHIT." He answered.

"wHAT CORD,"

"DON'T FUCKING PLAYING ME, ASSHOLE! I KNOW WE STILL ON ALTERNIA AND PLAYING A SHITTY JOKE."

"wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE'RE NOT IN ALTERNIA,"

"WHAT? "

"hOWEVER, wE CAN FLY AND CAN SEE THE PLANETS FROM HERE,"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Tavros points to the clear sky, Karkat look up and his eyes grow wider. So many planet are in the sky including a gray planet with two smaller planet looks like moons. He continues to look at it and been a few minutes now. Suddenly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU!" he screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HOW THE FUCK WE GOT HERE FROM ALTERNIA!? THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL."

"aCTUALLY IT DOES MAKE SENSE kARKAT," Tavros explained.

"tHE NITEMARE GAVE US THE FIRST STAGE TO BOTH OUT REAL AND DREAM SELVES OF HIS POWERS, sO WE BE STAYING HERE,"

"OH HELL NO I'M NOT STAYING HERE, THIS IS A NIGHTMARE. A NIGHTMARE WORLD TO BE MISTAKING."

"bUT kARKAT,,"

"BUT UHH,, NOTHING, THIS COLLOQUY IS OVER. NOW I NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET BACK TO ALTERNIA TO STOP THE NITEMARE."

"bUT kARKAT,,"

But Karkat ignores him and walks to the clear horizon, alone. Back in the strange hive, Tavros is sitting thinking about the past few days he been in the dream world. He really missed his friends in the real world, especially his bro, Gamzee Makara. However, he is not sure if he is in the same situation. Tavros wish he could find him here, chat with him, and do things. He begins to think about it and believes his bro to be here.

Tavros starting to daydream about he and Gamzee can do things here in the dream world. However, his dreams did not come true.

As he close his eyes to believe, a disheveled, thick haired girl starting to appear. She have exact bump like the others, but it seem to be smaller than normal. The girl finally opens her eyes and reveals she isn't in her hive. She continues to look around this strange place, but then she sees Tavros daydreaming. The girl smiles as begin to stand up and say his name.

"Taaaaaaaavros. ::::)" she said.

Tavros opens his eyes, however, in a nervous way. He turns slowly in fear of this girl. Like a monster always behind him. They finally make contract to each other eyes and then she says his name again.

"Heeeeeeeey tavros." She said again.

"uHH," he finally response.

"hEY vRISKA, hOW, uHH, dID YOU GET HERE? DID THE NITEMARE GET YOU,"

"What are you talking a8out? ::::/"

Tavros sighs; but Vriska then punches his shoulder for no reason. She laughs.

"Haha! Of course i got chaught adios toreadum8ass. The nitemare and i had a fight , 8ut he had an upperhand."

"sO HE GAVE YOU, uHH, tHE FIRST STAGE?"

"No, the second. Right now i'm sleepwalking."

"sLEEPWALKING?"

"Like duh, Tavros. Why you such a dum8ass all the time? My 8ight-fold eye can see what is up in the real world while my normal eye can see you."

She points at her eight-fold eye where she can see in the real world.

"i DON'T GET IT," Tavros said.

"hOW COME HE GAVE YOU THE SECOND STAGE BUT, uHH, nOT ME, i BEEN HERE FOR FEW, uHH, dAYS NOW,"

"8ecause you never woke up." Vriska explained.

"How come i knew that? I went to your hive earlier and saw you lying down still asleep. I had the first st8ge at the time and i thought i should visit a8out the dum8 mess8ge you send to everyone. However, the Nitemare was there while holding Aradia."

"aRADIA, oH NO,,, tHAT'S WHY kARKAT WANTED TO GO BACK,"

"Karkat, he was here?"

"yEAH, uHH, hE WANTED TO GO BACK TO SAVE, uHH, aRADIA,"

"Hmmm, everything started to m8ke sense now. Aradia's Ancestor did something to the Nitemare to seal him in his hive for the rest of his live until now. In addition, her Ancestor wanted to give Aradia something in case of future events like this."

"bUT WHAT IF SHE, uHH, cAN'T READ THE ANCIENT LETTERINGS,"

"That's the pro8lem, she can't read it. And i thought she's an anthropologist, she should know a8out the ancient letterings! ::::("

"bUT HOW DID YOU KNOW, uHH, aLL OF THIS, uHH, vRISKA?"

"8ecause my ancestor wrote a journal a8out the event 8etween Aradia's ancestor and the Nitemare. He used to 8een in the group called the 12 knights of Alternia until he killed his own partners. The Nitemare was the 12th mem8er 8efore he went crazy with his a8ility. No one not even my Ancestor knew why he did it, 8ut in my opinion it had to do with the killing of 10 heiresses."

"bUT i THOUGHT THE HEIRESSES WERE, uHH, kILLED BY THE LIME-BLOODS,"

"I thought so too until i read my ancestor's journal. They were killed from the Nitemare himself after he killed the other knights centuries ago."

"oH, uHH, sOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE,"

"What, it does m8ke sense dum8ass. Why you have to 8e so fucking slow?"

"nO i MEAN,,, uHH, hOW TO SAY THIS, tHE NITEMARE SUPPOSE, uHH, tO BE A KNIGHT, a, uHH, pROTECTOR, uHH, bUT SOMETHING HAD TO MAKE HIM SNAP, dOES YOUR ANCESTOR SAID SOMETHING ABOUT, uHH, hIM MAKING A DEAL,"

"Of course not, the nitemare had nothing to do to m8ke a deal... Hmm, then ag8n. I'm not sure, 8ut 8efore he killed his partners they accepted to do a quest. They said the quest change the 12th knight when he touched their quest item called the nigthmare m8ker."

"nOW EVERYTHING, uHH, mAKING SENSE NOW, tHE NITEMARE ISN'T HIMSELF AFTER THE, uHH, qUEST AND THAT MEANS HE'S TRAP FROM THE QUEST ITEM,"

"I don't know a8out that. He 8een 8eing the nitemare for so many centuries and we're not sure if the 12th is gone for good."

Tavros doesn't know what to say next so he looks down; unsure if the old 12th knight is still alive in the body of the Nitemare. But Vriska has an idea.

"Oh tavroooooooos, i have an idea. ::::)"

He looks at her confuse and nervous of what her idea will be.

Back in the real world, the Nitemare is walking through a forest holding a body of Aradia Megido. He suddenly stop from his track when he seen two figures walking to his direction. They both female, one isn't sleepwalking nor have a bump but other one does have the bump. He quickly absconds with the body and watches the two continue walking. One doesn't look well while her friend help her walk, the assist girl always like to help with her friends in need. Especially the needed girl is blind from an incident.

"TH4NKS FOR H3LP1NG M3" the blind girl said.

"1 H4V3NT B33N F33L1NG W3LL L4T3LY :["

"Not A Problem Terezi" the assistance said.

"I Am Very Glad To Be Your Assistance"

"BUT YOU 4LW4YS W4NT TO H3LP YOUR FR13NDS, K4N4Y4

YOU SHOULD T4K3 4 BR34K"

"But Terezi I Must Help My Friends From These Strange And Extraordinary Skin Disorder"

"1 KNOW BUT 1F YOU K33P DO1NG TH1S YOU W1LL D1D TH3 S4M3 D1SORD3R"

"I Know Terezi However I Must Be Their Assistance Until I Have No Strong To Do So"

"H3H3! 4LR1GHT 1F YOU S4Y SO"

The girls continue to talk but in a different topic, he unsure how he miss her from all the landwellers of Alternia. He guesses he'll have another victim to his list; the girl looks defenseless and innocent to fight back unlike that bitch he battle before.

"another victim to my list, this must be my LUCKY day!" the Nitemare said.

Put down his first victim behind a tree, he continues to watch his last victim until the right moment to strike. When the girls walk closer to the tree, the Nitemare spring to action in front of them. The girls stop and steps back from the strange looking troll.

"well well why theres two little BITCHES walking alone?" he said.

"What Is This You Trying To Pull On Us" Kanaya asked.

"If You Are Trying To Put An Unfunny Joke On Us I Will Not Work"

"a JOKE? im not a clown or some SHIT! im the guy who put everyone except you the 'Skin Disorder' that you told your boyfriend that"

"You Have Been Mistaking

Terezi Is Not A Boy She A Girl"

The Nitemare's mask starts to glow and stares at the girls. He then tips his head at Terezi; unsure if she is really is a girl. He continues to stare at her until he went down to her chest, he suddenly freaking out. Kanaya and Terezi looks at him strange.

"HOW THE FUCK I DIDN'T NOTICED!" he shouted.

The Nitemare is screaming and freaking out everywhere whiles the girls still looking at him strange. However, the screaming is so loud and annoying; Aradia begins to wake up from her sleep. She looks around of her surrounding, noticing the Nitemare isn't watching her instead freaking out. While Terezi is now laughing at him, Aradia is starting to stand up from the ground to stop him.

Without looking, Kanaya pick up something from her skirt pocket. She looks at him suspiciously like she ready to strike. Suddenly, Aradia charges at the Nitemare and hit him by the torso with her ram shaped horns. Kanaya didn't see it coming, she and Terezi turn to see what happen. But they notices she have the same bump like Terezi's; Aradia is in kneeling position like she hurt herself. The Nitemare isn't hurt but look upset.

"you BITCH!" he said.

"that going to be your last thing you ever did"

The Nitemare about to strike her with his big hand, until he stop it. He looks down at his neck and a cane shaped sword is close by. He then looks behind and the blind girl is breathing by his neck.

"H3H3!" Terezi laughed.

"YOU MUST B3 TH3 N1T3M4R3

1 H34R 4LL 4BOUT YOU FROM OUR 4NC3STORS B1OGR4PH13S

3SP3C14LLY M1N3 4NC3STOR WHO G4V3 YOU YOUR S3NT3NC3D"

"i know that laugh from ANYWHERE!" he said.

"she looks EXACTLY like you that BITCH who gave me a life sentenced.."

"YUP 4ND 1M GL4D SH3 D1D SO YOU WONT B3 4 THR34T TO US

1 DONT KNOW WHO R3L34S3 YOU BUT 1M H3R3 TO STOP YOU"

"HAHA! oh you dont know yet? this BITCH is the one who release me!"

Terezi and Kanaya look at him and then at Aradia who they can't believe that she did it. She keeps her guard up, but it keeps going down. She then finally speaks.

"1S TH1S TRU3 4R4D14" she asked.

But Aradia put her head down to ignore the question. She didn't know this situation will come true, but she have to tell them the truth before anyone else gets hurt. As she about to tell the truth, the Nitemare suddenly grab Terezi's cane and throws it out of reach. She looks at him knowing if she runs for it, she'll be killed. He laughs knowing she's defenseless without her cane. He punches her by the stomach and she kneels in front of him. As he about to strike her, Kanaya doesn't want to see this no more. Her lipstick immediately transform to her own weapon, a chainsaw. She runs to them and high jump to strike with her weapon.

With a clean cut with the chainsaw, Kanaya hit her target. The Nitemare screams in agony as he lost his arm with his weapon and a lot of blood. As he tries to absconds, Kanaya isn't done with him yet. She walks in front of him and prepare for another strike to finish him off. He glowing mask begin to change to the color purple.

"please wait" he said in a calm and moody voice.

"you have to help me I am not what you think I am im the 12th knight

I am accursed all these sweeps and the arm you had cut off had made me free from my long prison"

However, Kanaya doesn't believe him, she swing her weapon at the neck and slice it. The spared head of the Nitemare flies to the sky and lands in front of Aradia. She stares at the head in a frighten way, at the same time glad he's gone. Terezi walks up to her and give her a pack on the back. The support is all she needs to be relief of the crazy event she and her friends ever experience. Now it's over.


	5. Chapter 5: Closing

Chapter 5: Closing

The girls are walking to Aradia's hive, where Karkat, Sollux, Equius and Nepeta are. They told them Kanaya defeated him with her chainsaw and he won't be a threat anymore. They all were surprise, but glad they can rest.

However, the next week, Aradia haven't heard from Tavros or Vriska after the Nitemare's defeat. She still has the paper of the ancient letterings in case of future used. She wishes her friend Tavros can at least chat to her. Suddenly, a message pops up but she doesn't know if she want to chat. However, it from a girl with a girly chumhandle named cuttlefishCuller. Aradia haven't hear from her before and after the event. She wonders if she's ok.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

CC: )(ey aradia!

CC: I )(aven't )(ear from you for a w)(ile. Is everyt)(ing ok on land? 38O

AA: hell0 feferi

AA: im d0ing fine but i have n0t hear fr0m y0u after an event here 0n land

CC: An event? awww, i wis)( i can join. But eridan )(ad been secure on me ever since t)(e Nitemare came to t)(e s)(ow. 38( Glub

AA: s0 y0u knew ab0ut the event

CC: O)( yea)(, i )(ear )(e almost got every landwellers of Alternia except for kanaya, w)(o kicked butt on )(im!

AA: yes she did saved us all fr0m being asleep f0rever

AA: but i must ask y0u a questi0n h0w did eridan kn0w ab0ut the nitemare

CC: I don't know, )(e usually tells me everyt)(ing about t)(e events, even t)(at time w)(en someone tried to assassinate me.

AA: 0_0

CC: I know, but t)(e nitemare never touc)( t)(e seadwellers and i'm not sure w)(y.

CC: Don't you t)(ink )(e's a seadweller and doesn't want to )(urt )(is own kind?

AA: i think s0

AA: his bl00d c0l0r was between y0urs and eridans

AA: h0wever i am n0t sure if it in the hem0spectrum

CC: Neit)(er do i, )(e was work wit)( my ancestor, t)(e condesce.

CC: But t)(at before )(e killed t)(ose )(eiresses.

AA: wait i th0ught all th0se heiresses were y0ur bl00d c0l0r

CC: Yea)(.

CC: )(owever, )(e didn't touc)( me or eridan before )(e did all t)(ose )(orrible t)(ings to you guys.

AA: yeah h0wever i have n0t hear fr0m tw0 0f my friends after he was defeated 0n0

CC: O)( w) (appen to t)(em?

AA: tavr0s never resp0nded after he send a warn message ab0ut the first stage cursed and i have n0t hear fr0m vriska at all after that argument

CC: An argument, i never knew you two were kismesis.

AA: we are n0t h0wever vriska was pushing tavr0s s0 hard 0n s0mething ab0ut make him str0nger

AA: s0 we had an argument and i never hear fr0m her after that

CC: Wow, i )(ope tavros and vriska are ok.

CC: You s)(ould talk to t)(em w)(en you get a c)(ance. T)(ings will come back to normal. 38)

AA: yes y0u are right

AA: i need t0 st0p w0rrying ab0ut them and h0pe f0r them t0 at least 0nline

CC: -Exactly!

CC: I got to go, eridan is be)(ind my back again. I'll talk to you later aradia.

AA: 0k feferi bye 0u0

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]

Aradia looks outside of her window and see the dusk, alternian sky. She still worries for her friends if they still cursed or worse. After what the Nitemare told her he got Tavros, she starting to break down. However, she continues to look at the window and wonders where Tavros and Vriska at. Rust-colored tears come running from her eyes, unknowing if her friends are still alive. But everything start to change when another message pop up; she then wipes her tears to see who is it from.

Aradia is surprise of the messenger and she have to see who it is. It say:

"hEY aRADIA, i'M WONDERING IF YOU'RE OK, dID THE NITEMARE GET YOU FROM THE PAST WEEK?"

Araia stares at the message and immediately begin chat with the messenger.

AA: tavr0s is this y0u

AT: oH YEAH, sORRY i HAVEN'T BEEN CHATTING CAUSE THE NITEMARE GOT ME, }:(

AA: i kn0w he t0ld me

AT: wHAT, hE GOT YOU TOO?

AA: yes h0wever i very glad y0u are 0k

AA: i th0ught i will never hear fr0m y0u ever again

AT: hEHE YEAH, i'M GLAD EVERYTHING IS GOING BACK TO NORMAL,

AT: oH YEAH, mE AND vRISKA WERE IN A STRANGE PLANET WHERE WE CAN FLY AND SEE OTHER PLANETS.

AT: iN ADDITION, oUR DREAM SELVES CAN ABLE TO GO BACK TO THE REAL WORLD BY DOING,,

They continue to talk on trollian; Aradia is very glad that her friends are ok and things are coming back to normal. However, that doesn't mean other certain things go back to normal.

A grown shadow is sitting by the hill, looking at Aradia's hive. It did an evil grin, stands up from the grassy hill and walk forward to the hive. But the shadow stop when it notices something or someone is following. Then it realizes it forgot something, its spared head. The shadow picks up the head carries it to the hive. However, it stops again hearing its name, but avoid it. Suddenly there it goes again hearing its name but this time, screaming.

The shadow begins to hear a male voice screams in its head, then a female and then a squeak of a young grub. Suddenly, the screaming starts to fade away and then to hear its name again.

"TH3 N1T3M4R3" a voice echoes.

"YOU W1LL B3 S3NT3NC3D FOR L1F3 :]"

A crowd screams in joy from the six words the judge said, except the defendant who is no other than the Nitemare himself. After all those things he did to those innocent trolls, the ones who support him to change back to the hero he used to be. But the hero he used to be was long gone. He even betrays a friend who was like a mother to him, but now she isn't on his side no more. He lost the game, his life, his friends and even himself.

The daydreaming have stop and the spared head of the Nitemare continues to walk to Aradia's hive. However, once again he stop when he hear his name from behind. He turns and sees two young teens, Equius and Sollux, watching him the whole time. The Nitemare then smiles.

"how the hell youre 2tiill aliive?" Sollux asked.

He didn't response to the question, but the undead body throws his own head at them. The head opens his mouth for some reason, but Equius punches it and knocks its teeth off. The clip of the tooth where Aradia have has knock out of the mouth and flies toward Sollux. He catches it by using his psionic powers while the head lands in front of the undead body. Suddenly, the body starts to shake, the flesh of the arms starting to fall off and the just the bones remaining. The head starting to scream while the flesh slowly falling off from his face. Sollux and Equius continue watching the Nitemare slowly dying without his last piece of the puzzle.

"D - That's for Nepeta." Equius said.

The Nitemare is now nothing but bones; he won't be a threat to anyone no more. Sollux and Equius look at the bones of the Nitemare. They look at each other and they finally speak.

"D - I have say the nitemare will come back." Equius said.

"yeah, but wiithout hii2 tooth he wiill not." Sollux responded.

"2o ii wiill take hii2 bone2 wiith me and we wiill never 2ee hiim agaiin."

"D - What about his tooth, lowb100d."

"ii wiill take wiith me a2 well and dont call me a lowblood."

"D - My apology, it is a force of habit."

Sollux sighs from Equius' weirdness, but they took the bones and walks back to Sollux's hive. As soon they reach to his hive, Equius left while Sollux takes it to the other room. He closes the door behind him to be undisturbed to do a dangerous work with the bones.

Few hours later, he went out of the room without it and went on his laptop. He sees a message from caligulasAquarium who is been waiting for him over an hour now. He sighs and chat with him of want he want from him.

caligulasAquarium[CA] began trolling twinArmageddons

CA: hey sol

CA: sol

CA: sol fuckin talk to me or else

AT: or el2e what.

CA: oh hey sol

AT: eriidan what the hell you want now?

CA: oh nothin i just wwant to tell you about that landwweller the nitemare guy

CA: i havve to tell you this cause i wwant to knoww if you are okay on land

AT: ii2 thii2 a joke eriidan, yeah we are alriight but the niitemare wont be a threat two u2 no more.

AT: why you want two a2k me that all a 2uddenly?

CA: because fef had been buggin me to talk to you in case you are ok and shit

AT: whatever.

CA: oh by the wway wwhat happen to the nitemare guy anywways

AT: the niitemare ii2 now iin the cyber uniiver2e on my old computer now.

AT: 2o nothiing two worry about iit eriidan.

CA: fine sol like i evven care about you and your filthy land

CA: sol

CA: sol can you fuckin responded me

twinArmageddons ceased trolling caligulasAquarium[CA]

In a military room with a young troll named Eridan Ampora who is sitting on his chair by the computer. He looks angry from his kismesis who ceased the chat.

"fuckin landwwellers" Eridan said.

"so disrespectful"

Fin(?)


End file.
